Cartas
by Rynn Bodt
Summary: AU. Marco y Jean pasan la tarde juntos, recordando viejos tiempos, antes de la boda del primero. Viñeta.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama _._

* * *

 **Cartas**

Eran las tres y veinticinco. Quedaba poco para que él llegara, pero tenía la sensación de que la manecilla del reloj no avanzaba. Se sentó en el sofá y vio la televisión hasta que el timbre sonó.

Sentía cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta, aunque este pareció detenerse cuando vio al chico ante él. Tenía el pelo negro separado en dos lados, un sinfín de pecas que decoraban su nariz y sus mejillas y, sobre estas, unos pocos centímetros más arriba que los suyos, unos alegres ojos de color miel que le miraban como si solo hubieran transcurrido unos minutos desde la última vez que le vieron.

—¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o te vas a quedar pasmado mirándome todo el día?

—¿Eh? —Las palabras del moreno le devolvieron a la realidad—. Ah, sí, perdona. Como si estuvieras en tu casa —dijo permitiéndole pasar—. Es que… no has cambiado nada.

Marco sonrió.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Tenía razón: había dejado de raparse y ahora llevaba gafas; además, debido al aumento de trabajo en su oficina, tenía unas notorias ojeras y hacía días que no se afeitaba. La verdad es que en ese momento debía tener un aspecto horrible. De repente sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban.

—Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, Jean. —Él, hundiéndose en su pecho, asintió indicando que opinaba lo mismo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó mientras se apartaba y se dirigía con rapidez a la cocina.

—Un té está bien, gracias.

—Espérame en el salón.

Mientras preparaba la bebida para ambos, Jean continuaba pensando en la apariencia de Marco, en el inexistente cambio que se había producido en esta desde la última vez que se habían visto. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde entonces, período en el que tampoco habían hablado. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo por el que poco a poco perdieron la comunicación, por eso fue tan grande su sorpresa al recibir aquella invitación, así como la llamada del chico pocos días después, sugiriendo que volvieran a encontrarse.

Cuando volvió al salón, se encontró a Marco de pie ante sus estanterías.

—Veo que aún te gusta leer. —Jean asintió—. Tan hablador como siempre —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

«Mentiroso», pensó el castaño arrugando el ceño, «sabes perfectamente que cuando éramos adolescentes podía pasarme horas hablándote solo de lo guapa que era Mikasa o de lo mucho que odiaba a Eren».

—Felicidades por… eso —murmuró entregándole una de las tazas y observando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

—Gracias —respondió Marco con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Vendrás?

—Supongo que sí.

El moreno suspiró con una expresión que Jean interpretó como alivio.

—Bueno, cuéntame: ¿cómo se lo pediste?

No sabía por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Marco rio.

—En realidad fue ella quien me lo pidió. Fue la típica pedida, mientras cenábamos en un restaurante. Me sorprendió bastante.

—Ya lleváis más de cinco años juntos.

—Sí. —Dejó los labios entreabiertos, como si las palabras lucharan por salir de ellos pero él evitara pronunciarlas—. ¿Has visto a la criatura que acaban de adoptar Ymir e Historia?

Y dedicaron toda la tarde a hablar sobre sus antiguas amistades de secundaria: de que Connie y Sasha tenían pensado abrir un restaurante; de cómo le iba a Armin, que hacía meses que se había ido del país para continuar los estudios; y otros temas que no recordaba, o que quizá prefería no recordar.

Faltaban un par de minutos para las siete.

—Debería irme ya —dijo Marco con la mirada fija en el reloj.

Jean se levantó sin responder y acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta.

—¡Oh! —Marco se detuvo ante la puerta—. Espera, acabo de recordar algo. —Sacó el teléfono móvil y comenzó a manejarlo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño—. ¡Aquí está!

Jean recibió el móvil que le entregó el moreno y observó la fotografía que mostraba la pantalla. Sobres. Una pila no demasiado alta de algo que parecían sobres.

—¿Son… sobres?

El rostro de Marco comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

—Sí. Quiero decir, son cartas. Las encontré el otro día en casa de mis padres. Son todas las cartas que te escribí durante la secundaria confesándote mis sentimientos y que nunca te di. —Marco comenzó a reír nervioso—. Estaba colado por ti.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron con perplejidad, pero en seguida la risa del castaño acompañó la de Marco.

Tras recuperar su móvil, el moreno se despidió con un abrazo y, después de invitar a Jean a volver a verse en algún otro momento, se marchó. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el silencio reinó en todo el piso.

Siguiendo la pared con la mano, Jean se dirigió a paso ligero a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y continuó caminando hasta estar en frente de su escritorio. Después de agacharse, abrió el último cajón y, con sumo cuidado, cogió, de entre los montones de sobres, el primero que encontró.

Con una leve sonrisa, pasó la mano por el borroso nombre escrito sobre este, el nombre del moreno, el destinatario de las decenas de cartas que también él escribió años atrás y que nunca se atrevió a entregar.


End file.
